The present invention relates generally to basketball systems and more specifically to an improved method of mounting yieldable goals and backboards to the support structure.
A standard glass backboard generally includes a glass with a frame therearound. The frame generally includes brackets for mounting of the frame to a support structure. A pair of plates are provided on the front and back of the glass with four pre-drilled apertures and connectors through the backboard between the two plates to allow mounting of a goal to the two plates. With the advent of the "dunk shot", further protection for the glass was needed. In addition to a breakaway or yieldable goal structure, the prior art also attempted to transfer the forces to torsion bars connected to the support structure. The system illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,839 to Simonseth is an example.
Another method, which has been used but has been abandoned, is to diminish the height of the backboard and connect the goal beneath the reduced bottom edge of the backboard to a torsion bar at the rear of the board. This is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,143. Although removing the drilled holes which weaken the glass, this system had other problems. The connection of the goal to the torsion bar is along a welded horizontal line. This produces a cantilever affect at a point along a single line, thereby creating substantial stress and moments. In use, this goal attachment structure flexed unacceptably, acting as a torsion system and moved relative to this backboard. Thus, this system was abandoned by the industry.
Even through direct mounting of the goal to the support structure has protected the glass backboard, it has not protected the player. The motion of the players' body downward engages a stationary hoop structure and is equivalent to an automobile hitting a brick wall. The weaker of the two elements at impact must absorb the forces. This is generally the player, resulting in jammed or broken limbs.
Thus, there exists a need for providing an improved mounting of a goal yieldably to the backboard support structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting of a goal to the backboard support structure without the Problems of the prior art.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a direct mount system requiring no holes in the glass backboard.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a direct mount system which protects the player.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by extending the depth of the back bottom portion of the backboard frame and securing the goal to the backboard frame and extended backboard frame along at least two longitudinally spaced positions. This structure alleviates the point or single line of cantilevered construction and distributes the cantilever load over a greater longitudinal distance of the cantilever structure.
In one embodiment, the depth of the frame is increased by providing a vertical brace extending between and secured to the top and bottom of the frame and centered thereon to restrict flexing of the backboard. A horizontal flange is provided on the vertical brace and the goal is mounted to the flange as well as to the frame. In another embodiment, wherein the support is a vertical post centered on the backboard, the bottom rear portion of the frame is extended by a horizontal brace extending substantially along the length thereof and includes a portion extending to the post clamp. The rim is connected to the rear extension in at least two longitudinally spaced positions. In an even further embodiment, for a horizontal center support structure, a horizontal brace extends the rear portion of the frame and the goal is secured to the horizontal brace and the centered horizontal strut.
The two positions of attachment include two pairs of longitudinally spaced apertures. A fifth aperture is provided for securing the goal to the existing frame of the backboard. The goal is a unique structure having a tubular extension or support bracket in which the apertures are provided to align with the apertures in the frame, brace or other structure. The frame of the backboard has padding along the front and side edges of the bottom and side portions and the tubular extension of the goal has padding along its side and bottom surfaces.
The goal may be yieldably mounted to the brace extending from the frame so as to yield in response to excess force and protect the player. Fasteners are provided at the two positions of attachment extending between the brace and the tubular extension of the goal. A resilient device is provided on the fasteners. The resilient device may be an elastomer or metal leaf spring. A common resilient device may be used with all the fasteners at all the positions. The resilient device may be provided interior the tubular extension of the goal or exterior thereof. The tubular extension has a generally rigid U-shaped cross section with padding extending across the open end of the U-shaped and along the outside of the legs of the U-shape. Alternatively, a hinge may be provided at one of the longitudinal spaced position for and the fastener and resilient devices at the other longitudinal position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.